In conventional RF signal chain designs a low power analog baseband signal is generated based on a digital baseband signal. The analog baseband signal is modulated onto a RF carrier using a mixer or modulator, generating a low power RF signal. The low power RF signal is amplified and transmitted via an antenna. To achieve the required performance parameters such as signal to noise ratio, RF frequency range, signal bandwidth, spurious free dynamic range, high performance analog mixed signal components have to be used.